Silver Linings, Gold Beginnings
by RussettCullen
Summary: When Paul finds his mate, the stars align. But will his mate love him back? Or were they doomed from the start?
1. Chapter 1: How It All Started

Chapter 1: How It All Started

Paul's POV

The sun shone brightly in the sky. My fur shimmered silver as I ran patrol with Sam. I wasn't allowed to go to school, my anger was horrid. Being a wolf was hard, all the anger got to me. It was only Sam, Jared, and myself. They were both afraid that if I got pissed off enough I would phase in school. Sam went straight to the elders, Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, and Old Quil, protesting I not go to school until I was more controlled. He also wanted to shift all my and Jared's classes together so I would be in check twenty-four seven.

_It'll be alright Paul. Don't think about it, you'll be back to school in no time._ Sam tried to comfort me, but it wasn't working.

_This is boring! Really freaking boring! I want to go home and rest!_ I growled loudly at him, my eyes narrowing as I ran.

_We are patrolling, protecting our land. It also doesn't hurt to get you exhausted so you sleep better tonight. You also won't phase tonight if your tired enough...I hope._ He suppressed a long sigh.

_I'm never gonna get tired!_ I roared at him. Sam sighed again. This continued for hours on end. Sam tried to keep up conversation about sports and schoolwork. I started missing school, I wanted to see my friends. He told me to stay away from them as soon as he caught onto my train of thoughts. My questions as to why were continuous, making him explain the same thing over and over again. Just in different ways, I suppose.

More hours passed, and exhaustion started smacking into my brain like a hammer. My eyes refused to stay open any longer, closing slowly. Sleep slowly drifting into my conscience mind. I tried shoving that into the back of my head.

_Go home and rest now, Paul. You deserve it. Don't fight being tired._ Sam met up with me and stood in front of my exhausted self. His form was leaning, like he was looking around me.

_You'll be alright?_ I questioned, needing to know if there was anything else I should do. Or at least what I could do.

_Yeah. I'll be as ripe as rain._ He shot a wolf-like grin towards me. My head nodded, I couldn't think anymore. My brain was slow, needing to rest more than ever.

I trudged home, trying to think as best as I could to keep my mind off the sleepiness. Time passed slowly, and dizziness overtook my mind. The whole world started spinning, my balance was lost. My whole body collapsed on the ground, my head slamming down. It brought the sleep my brain wanted. There was no dreams, no thoughts. Just the black darkness behind my closed lids.

My body was at ease. Everything resting as best as they could, my aching muscles relaxing for the time that they could.

By the time I felt the world back in balance, I heard low whispers. I was waking up, and it only felt like seconds. I could make out one voice, and it stood out over the rest. Sam. He sounded very close, other voices talking after him. Someone made a low hissing sound. A growl almost formed in my chest, but settled in my numb body. I didn't want to attack, I wanted to rest.

"He collapsed on the side of the road. Poor guy. Do you think I pushed him to far?" Sam's tone held worry.

"Maybe." Another deep male voice stated. "He rested though, like you wanted. No anger mess or nothing. He'll be fine. Just give him some time."

"Can we go home?!" I heard the door burst open suddenly. This voice wasn't as deep. It was softer, slowly getting deeper. A kid. The voice was familiar. But what face matched this voice. "Dad! Can we go?"

His voice made my heart skip a beat, it sounded wonderful. I wanted him to say something again. All the while my brain was screaming now. Why do I like this voice? Is this even real? Am I dreaming? Who is that face? So many questions, it made me groan.

"In a second son." The deeper voice shushed his son. The groan from the son was heavier than mine, more annoyed than anything. With that, the door was slammed tight and shut. "I think he is coming too."

"Back up, give him some space." A different, deeper voice announced. This voice was deep, but with commanding softness.

"Sam, hand me that towel." Another voice demanded. His voice was a deep bass-like sound. The elders. That's who was the voices were. Billy was the one commanding his son, Jacob, to leave. I never really liked Jacob. But his voice was somehow amazing. It sent a craving feel through my nerves and electrified them in a good way, that somehow drew me towards him. The voice telling everyone to back up was Harry. A kind man that was happy, matching his son Seth. The last voice belonged to Old Quil. Low and delicate with a sternness of an old grandfather yelling at some kid to get off their lawn.

A wet cloth was pressed on my forehead, rubbing around gently. My eyes shifted open slowly, trying to adjust to the scenery around me. The light was rather blinding. Light bounced off the walls, settling on all the faces and objects in the room.

"Hey Paul..." Billy smiled gently at me, obviously trying to take things slow.

"Paul, I'm _so_ sorry!" Sam took two long strides to get beside my bed. I held my hand up to stop him from saying anymore, and cleared my dry throat.

"Sam, just stop. I'm fine, just tired. I'll be okay..." My voice was hoarse, and Sam picked up on that quickly.

"Here!" Sam reached out and grabbed a long silver bottle, unscrewed the cap and helped me sit up straight. He lifted the bottle to my chapped lips and tilted it back so I could take a swig. After the cool water touched my lips and rushed onto my dry tongue, I gulped the whole thing down within seconds. Sam pulled the bottle away and stalked out of the room. He was probably going to refill it with more refreshing water.

"How long was I out?" I shifted myself so I was sitting up more properly.

"Just a few days." Harry said calmly, obviously trying not to get me all jumpy. Even his calming tone didn't work.

"A few days?!" My voice cracked when I raised it, and it hurt my throat. That's when I heard some footsteps coming towards my room. I automatically knew it wasn't Sam, as he would have been to silent to hear. A loud huff came from outside the door, and Jacob Black walked right into my room. My heart thudded fast. Jacob turned to his father immediately.

"When are we leaving?" His brows pulled together in frustration. He was wearing jeans with oil stains, a purple shirt with gold printing on the front that read "LA PUSH, WA". His long hair was slicked back into a tidy ponytail, and his hands shoved into his pockets as far as they could go.

"Soon son." Billy rolled to his son to pat his arm. "Soon. Just wait, Paul finally woke up."

Jacob's eyes went straight to me, locking eyes. His expression was furious. His lips were in a annoyed frown, his eyes still narrowed. Then like someone said something calming towards him, his expression softened. The once deep frown gone, the set of his eyes stared blankly. Jacob's lips then became a tight line as if debating. My heart thudded even more, and I couldn't stop staring. I knew they were all giving me weird looks, but in that moment I didn't care.

The whole world shifted. The angel's sang, and my heart and arms yearned to embrace Jacob. He looked down and flushed a pale red on his cheeks. Then he turned back to his dad. "I'll be in the car."

"Wait! Don't go!" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. Jacob froze in place, and he turned back to me as his eyes narrowed again.

"You hate me!" Jacob snapped. "Why would you want me to stay?"

"I just...want to...talk..." My mouth spat out the first words that came to mind.

"Why?" His jaw set in an angry manner.

"Alone...I want to...uh...say sorry." He stared at me in horror, probably thinking that I'm tricking him or something. Billy grabbed Old Quil and Harry's hand and left the room, glaring at me in warning as he left. Harry shut the door behind them.

"You better not be tricking me, Lahote!" Jacob said acidly.

"I'm not. I meant that, I am sorry."

"How freaking hard did you hit that thick skull of yours?" He half growled now, obviously becoming more pissed off.

"Not that hard." I lied smoothly, but the impact wasn't hard enough to change feelings. I think this is what Sam meant by imprinting. I hated seeing him mad, especially at me. My heart stung, I wanted to calm him down. I couldn't just come out and say, 'Hey! This is crazy, but I imprinted on you! Be mine maybe?' That would freak him the hell out! I was sure as heck not going to do that. I decided to slide over so my feet were hanging off the bed, and I patted the spot beside me."Sit."

"Thanks..." He sat down cautiously.

"Look, I'm extremely sorry for being an ass whole. Would you please make this alright by forgiving me?" I looked him in the eyes. His eyes scorched a beautiful, melted chocolate brown, his face finally relaxing.

"You are right about you being an ass." He chuckled lightly, then he looked down. "I guess...but it's gonna take a lot more convincing than that, Paul Lahote!"

"How about...anything you want, and it's yours?" He grinned and then he held out his hand.

"That's a fine, done deal!" Jacob's grin got wider, and I shook his hand. It felt nice in mine, both of our hands molding together. I never wanted to let go of his hand, but I did. It would weird him out to much if I didn't. I didn't want to scare him.

"Alright! Anything you want!" My lips stretched into a true and genuine smile. I was happy with this, a good start.


	2. Chapter 2: Hey Sam Did You Know?

Chapter 2: Hey Sam...Did You Know?

It had been a few days since I imprinted on Jacob. I couldn't stop thinking about him at all hours of the day. Jacob was like the sun in the morning, and the moon at night. When he wasn't around me or even in my head, it was like a storm. Depression would set in when I ended up missing him.

My fist pounded on Sam and Emily's door harshly, I couldn't stand being away from Jacob for this long. The only thing keeping me from him was being at Sam's. Jake would be over at my house soon, but I needed to tell Sam about my imprint. I needed to ask how slow I should take things, and when I should even tell Jacob about my feelings for him. The door creaked as someone unlocked the door. Emily slowly shoved the door out of her way as she stepped forward to greet me with a bright smile.

"Hello Paul! What brings you here?" She greeted me with a warm hug.

"Hey Emily! I came here because I needed to talk to Sam about something." I hugged her back lightly.

"Oh!" Emily chuckled softly. "He's in bed. Probably sleeping would be my guess, as he was out all night."

"May I see him though?" My eyebrow raised slightly.

"Sure!" She stepped out of the way, her hand waving me inside. My feet dragged me slowly to Sam's room, his loud snoring emerging from the cracks in the door. I opened the door quietly as I walked in, peeking my head in before the rest of my body.

"Sam?" His snoring kept its tempo. "_Sam!_"

Sam jumped up a little and mumbled something I didn't quite understand. His hands fumbled as he tried removing the covers from overtop of him. When he finally removed the covers and stood up, all you could see him wearing was a white tank-top with blue stripped boxers. "May I help you?"

"May I help you find some clothes?" I grinned while teasing him.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Sam snickered.

"Yes it was," sarcasm dripping off my tongue. "Aside from the outfit, I need to ask you about some things."

"What kind of things?" He asked as he went on a clothes hunt.

"Well...it's kind of about imprinting..."

"What about it?"

"I imprinted." I sat down gingerly on his bed. Sam turned to face me, in his hands a pair of old blue, worn out jeans and a green v-neck shirt.

"You did? Congrats man!" He smiled from ear to ear as he pulled on his jeans, then slipping on his shirt. "Who's the lucky lady?"

Blushes a bright crimson red, and smiles. "Actually...it's Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Jacob...Billy's son..." Sam was surprised. His mouth hung open so wide it looked like a whole bunch of flies could nest there. I nodded slowly, afraid that he would judge me, I looked down. "Well, congrats..."

"Thanks Sam..." I looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Your gonna have to explain this to Billy though, cause I sure as hell am not." He rubbed his eye and yawned while he walked back to his bed slowly.

"Umm...Sam?" He turned slowly to face me, his eyes halfway shut.

"Yes Paul?" Sam's voice cracked a little.

"Can I...no, _may_ I bring Jacob to the bonfire at the beach tonight?" Now Sam focused more, his jaw set hard and tight.

"I don't know Paul. Don't you think Jacob might be a little shocked at the thought of meeting us face to face?" Sam stared at me, all seriousness exposed on his facial features, his arms tightly crossed over his chest.

"I never told him about the imprint. All he knows is that I just want to start over, as friends. No more than that right now. I really don't want to scare him off. Jacob just needs to trust me as well as my judgement." My teeth held my lip firmly now, even more afraid that Sam would use his alpha tone to reject Jacob coming. Sam halfway turned and looked toward the doorway as if someone called his name. From this angle, you could see the creases on his forehead, signaling he was thinking.

"Alright Paul, I say he can come. But, first things first, the elders and Jared have a say if Jacob can come as well. Not just me. My say counts more over but so does the elders. If they say yes, you may ask Jacob to come." Sam smiled slightly as I let the breath, I didn't even know I was holding, go.

"Thank you Sam." I smiled genuinely back. Sam nodded and patted my shoulder before returning to his bed. My feet turned me as fast as I could, and bolted through the front door.

• • •

**Jacob's POV**

My lips touched the cold glass of coke as I took a swig. The TV flashed random colors as a commercial played, the music was doing the same old beats as every other one. A heavy sigh escaped my lips. My phone then beeped, my hands reached into my pocket and pulled the little device out. I unlocked my phone and read the text Embry had sent me.

_ Hey Jake!_

I stared at the screen, deciding what to do. I wanted to say hi, but I really didn't want to talk. Just then my phone beeped again.

_Hey! Want to hang out?_

I frowned, about to turn my phone off. But it turns out, the message was from someone else. Paul! A wide smile spread across my lips as I went to his text so I could reply back.

_**Hey! And YES! :)**_

As I waited for his reply, I rose from where I was seated on the couch. I walked to the kitchen while thinking about Paul. I wondered what he had planned for us to do. My thoughts turned into daydreams as I imagined us just going out to get pizza or even hang out on the beach. That's when I decided to stop my thoughts in their tracks. _Why do I seem like I'm acting like a freaking teenage girl over some guy when I'm a guy?_

_Great! I'll be over soon!_ Paul's text sent butterflies through my stomach.

_**See you soon!**_ To be honest, my heart tugged when I told him the word _soon_. Soon was way to long, I wanted him here now. My stomach now twisted in knots, not wanting to eat anything now. I started a quick jog to my room.

My hands gripped the closet door and yanked it open immediately. My eyes scanned for something better to wear than sweats and a t-shirt. Focusing on a light blue button-down with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans, I pulled them right off the hooks that they hung on. As I undressed and slipped on my new clothes, I spotted something sparkling as the sun beamed its brilliant rays through my window and onto it. I slowly approached the shimmering object to find it was a gold watch. It looked familiar, but I knew it wasn't mine.

Then I remembered something that happened a few days ago: _Paul grinned wide as we walked along the road to my house. The clouds started coating the blue sky, turning it a sickening gray. Paul's hand grabbed my left shoulder, putting our walking to a halt._

_ "Jacob, take my watch please." Paul smiled._

_ "Why?" I looked up at him as it started to rain, the little droplets of water splattering my face._

_ "Because, it'll help you keep track of how much time I'll be gone. And plus, really good friends give their friend a gift." He unhooked the watch from his large wrist and placed it in the palm of my hand then making me curl my fingers over it to hold it in place._

_ "Thanks!" I smiled._

A smile spread across my face as I thought of it, picking up his watch and shoving it into my front pocket. I walked slowly to the bathroom then, opening the door so I could step inside I looked into the mirror. My hair was in a crazy mess that hung around my face. I gripped the brush and stroked it through my black hair to untangle to disarray. Within minutes my hair became that same black-satin curtain it usually was. I reached down onto the small counter and grabbed a random rubber-band and twisted it into my hair so it would be pulled back into a neat ponytail. That's when the doorbell rang...


	3. Chapter 3: The Slip

Chapter 3: The Slip

Paul's POV

I jogged lightly to the park, knowing that the elders and Jared would be there. Seeing the park trail ahead, I slowed down to a walk. The dark and long grass slowly faded to a bright, short cut green. The sound of four different voices traveling down the path and right to my ear. After a few more seconds, I saw a pavilion with four people standing in a loose circle. Jared turned over and smiled wider as I came closer.

"Hey Paul!" Jared waved enthusiastically. The elders smiled and made a small wave with their hands.

"Hey, can I talk to you all for just a second?" I bit my lip worriedly. Billy smiled and leaned back in his wheelchair.

"Sure, sure. You may have the floor." His hand waved now in front of him.

"Thanks Billy." I shot them all a nervous smile, my eyes looking down. "It's about imprinting..."

"I imprinted!" Jared exclaimed very quickly, all of our eyes trailed up to him. "It was on Kim! That girl in my class that puts her first name and my last name together! She likes me! I imprinted on her!"

"Congrats Jared." Harry stepped closer to Jared and put a hand on his shoulder. All the elders smiled and I stood there in complete shock. Jared smiled proudly, liking the fact that he did imprint and that he was getting praise. I was just glad he gave me a minute before I had to tell them all about _my_ imprint. "So Paul, what were you saying?"

"I imprinted too..." I looked down as all the eyes fluttered back to my face.

"Who is she?" Jared jumped right beside me, making me jump back a step myself.

"Well, it's not really a she..." I blushed bright crimson. Jared chuckled a little, which made me jerk my fist into his stomach. Jared coughed violently for a minute after the harsh blow I gave him.

"Don't laugh at him Jared, it could've even been you who imprinted on a boy." Old Quil stood up for me, causing chills to run down my spin.

"Thanks Old Quil..." I smiled a little now, standing up straighter. "Ah to hell with it! I imprinted on Jacob!"

"My boy..?" Billy sat there in utter shock for a second. I nodded slowly twice, feeling bile rise in my throat. Billy was probably going to start yelling, but instead he recollected himself and cleared his throat. "Well, I just never expected that to happen. But, I respect the fact that you told me Paul. And actually, Jake seems really crazy about you in a way I think he doesn't even understand."

"Really?" A smile grew from ear to ear on my face. I didn't know Jake was crazy about me in any way.

"Yeah, I don't know if he likes you. But he says your a really good friend, and that he was glad you two had a chance to start over. He really likes hanging out with you, and he is more willing to spending time with you than anyone else." Billy smiled slightly.

"Wow...I'm so glad though! I thought he was just playing it up to make me happy. I knew I shouldn't have thought that, because when we are together I know he's happy. But just one more thing. Can I ask Jacob to the bonfire tonight? You know, since it isn't all the "folklore" stories?"

"Definitely." Old Quil answered without thought. "Jacob is coming into the world of the wolves whether by phasing or not. He deserves to learn at least some. Maybe he'll listen to them if you, Paul, try to tell him."

I nodded, then a crunching sound was heard. A yelp echoed through the trees. Jared and myself ran right out of the pavilion and towards the woods. Only a few feet in stood a huge grey wolf, with two sets of black spots running down his large back. I've never seen this wolf before, and I know Jared hasn't either. The wolf looked at us, looking like he took recognition to us as he coward to the ground.

"This has got to be Embry..." Jared stood in shock for a moment. "Sam has been going on about how Embry was going to phase any day now. Here is now before us, in his new form."

"How can you even be so sure it's Embry?" I got low to the ground, putting my hands up a second before reaching out to pat the wolf's gigantic head.

"There are no other people like us even remotely close. Embry must have snapped already." He looked directly towards the wolf. "Embry?"

The big wolf head nodded. I rose slowly to my feet, and took a step back.

"Jared, you deal with Embry. I'm gonna go see Jacob." My feet were already guiding me away before I finished my sentence.

"Thanks Paul, your such a _big_ help." Jared mumbled behind me.

I pulled out my phone gently and sent Jake a text.

Jacob's POV

I walked slowly to the door, wondering if Paul was here already. My hand gripped the old and rusty doorknob. Pulling it open slowly, the fresh woodsy air hit my nose within seconds. I peeked my head out to find no one standing there, so I shut the door and headed back towards the kitchen. Then the doorbell rang again. In my mind, I really hoped that this was just some prank and they would go away if I searched the back of the house. Walking towards a drawer in the kitchen, I dug my hand around to find a key.

Once I pulled out the key, I walked steadily back to the front door. I pulled the large object out of my way to find Paul standing there. Before I knew it, my arms were around his neck and my head laying on his chest.

"Damn it Paul! You scared the living hell out of me!" I pulled him closer to me so I could hide my face in his broad chest.

"I'm sorry. I panicked. So I ran and hid in the bushes. But I saw you come out the first time, then I realized I was being stupid so I rung the doorbell again and stood here for a minute." Paul wrapped his arms securely around me, squeezing me gently.

"Well don't do it again!" I pulled back slowly and grinned. Paul chuckled as I led him inside. "You hungry? I was gonna make a sandwich but you texted me and I wanted to be ready incase you wanted to go hiking again."

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry. But instead of a hike, I want you to meet my other friends." Paul followed me into the kitchen. "A sandwich does sound nice though."

"So, what are we going to do after we eat?" I pulled out the ham and cheese bags from out of the fridge, as well as the mustard.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out here until tonight. Then I could bring you to this bonfire me and my friends are having with your dad and the other two elders." Paul now sat casually at the table, I smiled wide.

"Sure, sure! That sounds great!"

Me and Paul spent the whole afternoon watching movies, talking, and playing video games. I never felt more happier than now. Paul stood as he stretched his hand out for me to take. A small smile spread across my face as I took his hand and raised myself off the couch. He then lead me down to the beach where the bonfire was being held.

There wasn't a fire yet, but there was wood stacked up into a tipi surrounded by large and small stones. By the fire was a man with a lighter, and there was another one walking slowly towards the heap of wood and stone. The man by the by the fire flicked open the lighter in a quick movement, pulling down the lever. He then dipped it towards the wood setting it on fire. The blaze was a bluish, red color with the flames licking up the wood and to the sky. The other man threw more wood into the fire, creating a frenzy to the flames.

"Wow..." I never saw a fire that amazing since I was little. Both men looked up towards me and Paul, the one beside the fire smiled wide. His smile was bright and shiny as it glimmered with the fire. He rose from his crouch and walked over with the other man.

"Hey Paul! I see you brought Jacob." The man held out his hand with his smile still in place. This man's face was very familiar. His cheek bones were defined, his eyes were a deep set brown, along with cropped black hair. "I'm Sam Uley."

"I'm Jared Cameron!" The other man named Jared peered around Sam's large shoulder. "Nice to meet you!"

"Hey..." I smiled sheepishly shaking Sam's large hand. His hand was feverishly warm, though he didn't look sick he felt it. "You okay Sam? Your very..."

"Warm?" Sam chuckled finishing my sentence for me. "Yeah, I know. It's just natural for me."

"Paul's warm too. Are you related?" I was curious. Jared's laugh boomed loudly. My eyebrow raised in question. What was he laughing at?

"Paul and Sam related? Please!" Jared scoffed. Sam rolled his eyes and slapped Jared upside the head. Sam smiled at me once before turning and grabbing Jared by his ear and walking over to the logs.

"Jacob, just listen to me before you judge." I turned towards Paul wondering what he's talking about.

"Okay, but why would I judge?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well...at our bonfires we tell the old legends." Paul bit his lip nervously.

"Please tell me your joking."

"I'm not. Sorry. But there will only be _one_ story! I promise!"

"Fine." I walked down to the logs slowly with Paul right behind me.

The rest of the night went fine. I was glad that I went. I learned a lot more of the stories even though I don't believe them. I even got to meet Sam and Jared's girlfriends, Emily and Kim. They were really sweet to me. Emily's cooking was also top notch! Her chicken with garlic was fantastic, but her cake was even better. Even Old Quil and Harry were there along with my dad. The fire died down as the hours passed, and the group broke up to head home. Jared and Kim were the first to go as Kim was exhausted from cooking all day. Sam, Paul, and Jared ate more than anyone else so it was a good thing Kim and Emily cooked so much. Old Quil left not long after Jared and Kim, saying he had to go help Quil's mom tomorrow so he needed his rest. Harry left only an hour after Old Quil saying that he needed to go take care of his family and make sure they were okay. Dad left with Harry saying his back was bothering him from running around all day.

"Make sure Jacob gets home all right, Paul." My dad stopped right beside Paul.

"Sure thing Billy." Paul smiled. Billy nodded and smiled at me as Harry helped him back to the car.

"I had a really good time." I smiled while watching the embers from the fire.

"I'm glad." Paul patted my shoulder as I smiled and looked over at him. Then he froze for a second. He pulled his arms out of his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. "Oh my gosh...your freezing baby."

I stared right up at Paul when the word _baby_ left his mouth and pulled the jacket more around me. He looked right back down and into my eyes. He's gaze held mine completely, his big brown eyes making my heart beat pick up. His head started lowering down so his lips were only inches from mine. His warm breath brushed my lips making them feel warmer than the fire. Both our foreheads touched now, his lips even closer. He was about to kiss me, and in a way I was very glad he was going to do it.

**A/N Hope you liked the chapter! I'm hoping to get in one more chapter before the summer cause I'm going to have a different laptop and I don't know how to upload fanfics from that. But I'll try to find a way! Reviews make my day! Tell me what you think! :) Thanks! 3**


	4. Chapter 4: What the Heart Wants

**A/N Sorry it took a while to post this. I needed a new laptop and I finally got one! I'd like to thank you all for your patience! Happy reading! :)**

Chapter 4: What the Heart Wants

So many 'What if' thoughts started to race through my mind as his lips were less than an inch away from mine. What if he kissed me and then regretted it? What if he was just teasing me? What if this was just a trick so he could hurt me again? My brain was just thinking of things that my heart knew wasn't true.

I started to grin and ducked away from his mouth, planting my head on Paul's chest. My ear landed right above his heart. Paul's heart thrummed like a melody, sweet and full of life. My arms wrapped themselves around his torso, pulling him close. His arms wrapped around me, crushing me to his body. I loved his strength, infact I even envied him for it. I was just weak and small.

"You okay there Jake?" I looked up with my eyes, being careful not to move my head. He was smiling a bright smile, the left over embers from the fire illuminating it to make his smile even more breathtaking.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine." I choked the words out. Paul chuckled softly. "Thank you...for letting me come. I had fun."

"Your very welcome." Paul kissed the top of my head. At that moment, my stomach decided to make a very large flip and my heart picked up it's pace. He chuckled, "lets get you home, Jacob."

I unwraveled my arms from around him and stood up. Rocking back and forth I felt a strong arm behind my calves and my back. Paul scooped me up into his arms gently as a small shriek escaped my mouth. I slapped his chest lightly.

"Don't scare me like that!" He must of then thought my tone and face were amusing as he started to laugh. I hid my face in his neck feeling embaressed. "It's not funny!"

"Sorry Jake." Paul put out the fire real quick while holding me up in one of his arms, then started on walking back to my house. He started to grin. "Just couldn't resist the urge to pick you up."

I crossed my arms over my chest, keeping my head rested on his shoulder. The wind started to blow icy and fierce. A sudden shiver rocked through my body, the icy wind nipping at my skin that was exposed. Paul must have felt my shiver as he tucked me into his chest and started running. My body curled into a little ball against his warmth. He was always warm, and I wondered why. His warmth slowly calmed down my shivering, my face pressed into his chest.

"There's probably going to be some snow." Paul inquired about the cold.

"A-Are you p-positive?" My teeth chatted slightly.

"Yeah, I can feel it." Paul kept up his nice pace as he ran. But how could he "feel" the snow coming? Was he a fortune-teller or something? I turned my head slightly to see where we were, and just up ahead was my small red house. "We're almost there ba-...I mean Jake..."

I looked up to see Paul blushing ferociously. I smiled and reached up a hand and placed it on the side of his face. In my mind I didn't know what I was doing, but I let my heart guide me instead. "It's okay, don't be embaressed."

We were both surprised by my words. Well, I was mostly surprised anyway. These past few months that I've known Paul have been strange. I don't have to hide a thing, because somehow he knows my pain. He'll ask whats wrong, and I'll tell him. Then I'll start to wonder how he knew something was wrong. My smile was always plastered on my face with my head held high. But yet, somehow Paul knew me so well.

Paul opened the door quickly, shutting it right after we were inside. He brought me straight to my room, and set me on my bed. Before I could say a word he was already searching through my closet for clothes.

"I'm gonna get a shower real quick." I stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom before he could say anything. The bathroom was small, but it was perfect for only two people living in the house. I started the water, watching the droplets fall the ground. My hand went under the water to test the temperature. I hated showers when they were to hot, or to cold. Someone knocked softly twice on the door.

"Your clothes are on your bed, and I will be in the living room." Paul said just loud enough for me to hear.

"Okay!" I shook the water off my hand and started to remove my clothes. It felt strange having Paul in my house this late at night. I didn't even know what time it was. Stepping into the shower my muscles went rigid. I thought I tested the water...Reaching for the handle to change the water, I made it warmer. My teeth chattered more fiercly and both of my arms wrapped around my body while the water warmed me up.

I took a slow shower. Concentrating on relaxing one cold muscle at a time before washing. When everything was relaxed, I washed my hair and scrubbed my body in a rush. I just wanted to be in warm clothes. After I was done making sure I was clean, I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist. Walking out of the bathroom, the cold air stung at my exposed skin and made me shiver again.

Going straight to my bed I got dressed, then headed out to meet Paul on the couch. When I got there, Paul sat in the middle of the couch taking up all the room. He looked up to meet my gaze and smiled.

"Sit down." He patted the small space beside him. I sat down, his arm then wrapped around me pulling me close. "You're still cold Jacob."

"How could you know that? I'm in the oh so warm clothes you picked out for me." A teasing grin made its way onto my face. Paul only chuckled as I curled into a ball and leaned on him. "Your so warm...all the time. Don't you ever get cold?"

"No, I don't get cold anymore. It's just uh...a blood line thing I guess. Coming of age." He didn't look at me as he said this, so I just decided to take his word for it. Then Paul faced me and stayed silent for a moment. "You should sleep Jacob. You look exhausted."

"I'll only sleep if you stay here tonight." Paul smiled really big when I said this. "And I'm comfy so I don't feel like moving. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course I'll stay. And sure, if you want to stay like this we can." He chuckled as I closed my eyes. Sleep took over within seconds.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the forest floor. The sounds of birds chirping from all around me was the only sound I could hear besides my breathing. I got to my feet slowly, wondering what I was doing out here. A growl bounced off the trees from somewhere around me, sending my heart beat to pick up in panic. All my confusion was replaced by fear.

My feet started to walk slow and careful as I made my way through the greenery. I still didn't know how I ended up here, but all I knew was whatever was happening was dangerous. My arms wrapped securly around my torso as I walked. Another growl ripped through the trees, but this time there was a sick cracking sound. I looked to the right and saw a tall tree collapse onto the ground. Without any warning, something ran past me quickly. It was so fast I couldn't tell what it even was.

I stumbled back a few steps in pure horror. Only a few seconds later, a giant form emerged from the trees beside me. It was fuzzy, with grey fur, and as big as a bear. The air caught in my throat as I stared at the large animal. My mind put the word "wolf" into play. It looked like a wolf, and its teeth were bared. It stopped in front of me. My feet moved me a few more steps back. To be honest, if I had to go to the bathroom I would've in my pants. The wolf's massive head turned towards me, the eyes softening and the mouth closed so the teeh were no longer exposed.

The wolf must have took in my expression as he stayed were he was. I stared right back even though fear coursed its way through every fiber of my being.

"Jacob?" I turned to see Paul, his eyes mimicking the wolf's same expression. "Jacob?"

My eyes opened then, and stared right at Paul as he was looking at me. I then realized I was just dreaming. There was no wolf, no fast moving figure.

"Paul...I had the weirdest dream. There was this forest, and someone moving really fast, a wolf, and you were there." I wrapped my arms around him still a little frightened from my dream. His arms wrapped around me and held me.

"So, you basically had a dream about the stories from the bonfire?" Paul started to rub my back soothingly. I nodded slowly against his chest. "Your brain must have figured it out then."

"Figured out what?" I pulled away from him in confusion. "So far, the only thing I've figured out is that I'm freaking scared as hell!"

"Sorry...I hope it doesn't scare you to bad." Paul frowned.

"Well, quite frankly I'm terrified. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I came face to face with a wolf..or one of those fast things!" That's when it hit me. Paul must have known about one of those "fast things" because he said my dream was about the stories. I gasped. "Wait! The fast things are...vampires?"

Paul nodded slowly. I pondered over that for a would people believe in old legends, especially this generation of people? Why would Paul believe in such ridiculous myths?

"Can I ask you something?" I looked down.

"Sure, anything you'd like." Paul took my hand gently.

"Do you really believe in those stories that were told at the bonfire last night?" I finally looked up to see Paul nod slowly. "Can I ask why?"

I bit my lip slowly. Paul just sighed and nodded again.

"I believe in them because.." He seemed at a loss for words. "I believe in them because anything is possible. The world is full of mysteries. And to be honest, what is there to look forward to if you don't give things a chance?"

"You believe in vampires and wolves?" I was being serious now. His answer was true. You have to hope and believe, it gives you a reason for something new to believe in.

"Yes." He rubbed the back of my hand with his tumb.

"I have a few more questions..." I looked down at our hands.

"And what would that be?" Paul's hand was under my chin, lifting my head up to make me look at him.

"There was also the story about this thing called imprinting. Do you believe in that too?" I just wanted to figure out my dream more. Why would I, out of all people, have a dream about something I hardly believed in?

"Anything is possible." His smile was sweet. I smiled back as my heart raced.

"So you really believe in vampires? And werewolves also known as shapeshifters?" My smile kept its place, unable to remove itself from my face.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But Jacob, I want to show you something. It'll help you believe in the stories." My smile then faded. I really didn't want to believe in the stories. Legends are legends. He might as well tell me Big Foot is real, or even the Loch Ness Monster. "Please? For me?"

I didn't want to upset him. If this is what he believed in I guess I would give it a try. My heart was yet again telling me to give it a chance. My head nodded slowly and we both smiled now. "For you and only you."

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews make my day! :D Also, this is way overdue. But I need to recognize the two main authors that wrote stories that inspiried me to write this! I started loving the Paul/Jacob thing because of GoinnGaGa and Pace1818 for their Paull/Jacob story! Thanks for reading, and the next chapter will be put up within another week or two, or maybe before then! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Legends of the Wolf

**A/N Sorry for the long wait again on this chapter! I had a lot of writers block in the beginning and at the end of this chapter! It is also a long one, so that was also another reason for the long wait! And again thanks for the patience on this one, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Legends of the Wolf

Paul smiled wide as he guided me into the forest only a little while after breakfast. I wasn't sure of what he was going to show me, but I made a promise to see whatever it was that he wanted me to see. Both my feet tangled together, sending me face first into the dirt. Luckily for me, Paul had my arm and held me up. He let me regain my posture before walking a few more feet deeper into the green sea of trees. Once he released my arm he took two long strides ahead of me then turned around so I could see his face.

"You promised that you would witness what I wanted you to see, so here it is. But promise me one thing first." He held up his index finger, his face was serious as well as his voice.

"What do I have to promise?" I rose an eyebrow.

"To stay were you are, even if you feel the need to run. I promise everything will be okay." Paul turned from a serious expression to a serious yet worried one.

"I promise, but what is to be scared of when I'm with you?" Confusion crossed my mind. I honestly didn't know what to think when he wanted me to not run. Run from what? All we are surronded by is trees.

"Exactly. Now, I'll be right back. I'll just be behind the trees." A small smile spread across his face right before he took off into the cover of the trees.

"Paul!" My eyes widened as I reached out my hand. It was useless though, I would never be able to catch up to him as I was slow and a klutz. There wasn't any noise around me, it was all eerie. Then there was a ripping sound. It came from around where Paul disappeared into the trees. My heart raced a little, my bottom lip between my teeth. "Paul..."

Only a few seconds later a large figure moved from inside the layer of trees. My promise to Paul rang in my head that no matter how scared I was, I wasn't allowed to run. I planted my feet firmly into the ground and stood straighter. The figure in the trees moved towards the opening until it was as clear as day to know what it was. This was the grey wolf from my nightmare last night. My heart went wild as it approached me, my right foot iching to move back a step as the wolf advanced. That's when I noticed it, the wolf had kind and gentle eyes. The same eyes Paul would give me all the time. My breath caught in my throat at the realization. _The legends of the tribe are true!_

"Paul?" My fear vanished with this realization. I knew the wolves in the legends never would harm a mere human, especailly not the ones of their tribe. My right foot moved, but instead of moving back it moved forward. Both of my feet moved closer to the wolf figure. A wolfy grin appeard on the muzzle of the wolf. My eyebrows raised, my mouth hung slightly open in surprise. The wolf in my nightmare came back into my mind. I remembered I turned to Paul in my dream to find them wearing the same expression. My mind put it all together before I even knew it myself!

The wolf howled when I was only a few inches away from it. He closed the distance by being only about two inches away. I knew this wolf was Paul, everything about this wolf screamed Paul. Even as a wolf Paul was still slightly taller. My hand reached out without any thought and rest on top of his gigantic head. Paul's tongue hung out the side of his mouth with his grin still plastered in place. A smile made its way onto my face as I petted his massive head. I didn't have to fear him, or make a run for my life. I trusted Paul that he would never put me in harms way.

"You're _huge_!" Amazement filled my voice. "You're also so soft."

Paul rumbled a laugh, I stood there still in shock at everything. I never knew any of this was real. Then it hit me, if these wolf legends were real then the vampire ones were too! My head spun a little with all this new information, but I was just to stunned to care. Between me and Paul I felt like there wasn't any secrets anymore. Paul was a shapeshifter, and I was just the human Jacob. My fingers ran through his soft fur, loving the warmth of it. Without warning Paul trotted off back into the cover of the trees. I pondered over everything again. Paul was a wolf, the Cullen's were vampires.

"How are you feeling?" Paul asked as he came back only after a couple of minutes. He was only wearing cut-off jean shorts, my eyes trailing to his chest, then back to his face. My heart raced again, but not in fear this time. Paul was handsome. I didn't know why I would think that but I just did. I was jealous that I wasn't good looking, but his looks pretty much come with being a wolf. Paul always was muscular though, always working out before he joined Sam.

"I'm feeling great!" The smile on my face only grew wider. Paul's smile mirrored mine as he came over. Something else came to mind. Paul was never Sam's friend before, so that made a question come to mind. "Wait, but if your a wolf that would mean Sam is too?"

"Yes, and so is Jared and Embry." He was now close enough to me that my lungs filled up with his scent. "Your not afraid of me though? I thought you would've been. Maybe even disgusted enough to leave in fear."

"I'm actually not scared. I know enough from the stories that you won't hurt me. But I also realized something else...the Cullen's are vampires." I informed him of as much as I could think of at the moment.

"Yeah, the Cullen's are vampires. And I will _never_ hurt you." Paul wrapped my up in his warm arms. I hugged him back, burrying my face in his broad chest. The nice embrace only lasted a few seconds before Paul grew rigid. His grip on me grew tighter which caused me to wonder what was wrong.

"Paul, are you okay?" I looked up to see his face. His face showed seriousness again. Paul's eyes narrowed and scanned the trees.

"I have to get you out of here..." Next thing I knew my feet were no longer on the damp earth, but instead my whole body was being carried in Paul's arms. He was running back into the direction we came from. I looked around us only to see a figure lurking in the trees. It clicked in my brain quickly, there was a vampire out there. I was proud of my brain for noticing everything so quickly. The vampire was actually running around us in fast circles, only getting closer and closer with every completion of a circle.

I clung to Paul as best as I could. My arms wrapped around his neck as I laid my head down on his chest. Fear rushed through me even though Paul could get the vampire before he hurt me. Pushing the fear back into my mind was hard, there was a vampire not far away closing in on us. Within only a few more seconds, the vampire dashed into a straight line towards me and Paul!

"Paul lo-" My sentence was cut off by the vampire slamming into me and Paul, causing me to fly out of Paul's arms. My head collided with a tree, stopping me from going into the forest even further. A ripping sound followed by a punch or snarls and hisses bounded its way to my ears as I slid down to the ground. Everything in my vision got blurry around the edges, making the last thing I saw Paul as his wolf self battling the inhuman creature before I passed out.

**Paul's POV**

Jacob screamed before we were slammed into by the leech, causing us to fall down. Jake flew out of my arms, going further than I had. Panic shook threw me causing me to phase. I bared my teeth as I stood up and faced the vampire. This leech interupted me showing my imprint what I am. Rushing towards him we started to go at one another. My teeth locked onto the vampires arm as he tried shaking me off. His arm came off when I bit down full force and tossed it to the side.

This bloodsucker was tricky. He ran right as I ripped off his arm. I turned to see him heading for Jacob. Chasing after him was easy. I jumped up a little and caught his neck perfectly between my sharp teeth. I bit down hard again in that same instant making his head snap like a twig when you would step on it. His body collapsed down onto the ground. I knew vampires could practically put themselves back together so without hesitation I ripped the rest of the body apart before phasing back and getting dressed in the spare clothes tied around my ankle.

Then it was time to burn his pieces to ash. I walked around grabbing every dry leaf I could get my hands on knowing it would help the burning and brought it back putting everything into a neat pile. Searching through my pocket I pulled out a lighter with the words "Fighter" written on it. I opened up the lighter and flicked the little switch to ignite the flame. The lighter dipped down and set the pile on fire.

After that was done I didn't pay anymore attention to the pile and ran straight to Jacob. His eyes were closed while he lay there completely out of it. In his out of it state he looked peaceful, like nothing was wrong and everything was going to be okay. I had believe it was as I didn't know how hard he banged his head on the thick tree. I scooped him up gingerly into my arms and headed towards the hospital. I would call Billy as soon as the doctors checked Jacob.

My body shook fiercly as I ran. My anger towards that leech hurting my mate got the best of me. I had to calm down before I hurt Jacob even further. I concentrated on his steady, even breaths. The hospital made an appearance not to far ahead. Worry now made its way into my mind as every thought of anything being wrong with Jacob played in my head.

"I need help!" The words blurted through my mouth as soon as I entered the emergency room. "Please, he hit his head really hard!"

"Calm down, sir." A nurse walked towards me quickly. Her voice was calm and reassuring. "Everything will be okay, let's just get him to a bed and we'll get some x-rays done. What's your name and the man you're carrying's name?"

"I'm Paul Lahote, and this is Jacob Black." She walked back behind her desk and picked up the phone to call for some help. My eyes trailed down to Jacob's face. The look of peace on his face slowly twisted into the look of pain. I started to whisper to him, "Don't worry Jacob, the pain will go away. The doctors here will make sure you're alright."

After a few minutes a gourney came through double doors with two men pulling it into the waiting area. Both of them headed straight towards us.

"Are you Mr. Lahote?" One of them asked me. I nodded quickly. With that confirmation they gently took Jacob away from me, a growl rose in my chest but I held it back. I hated other people touching him. They laid him down on the gourney and rolled him back through the doors with me following them.

When we entered the emergency room the scent of medicene and blood filled up the whole floor. My nose wrinkled as I hated being here and the smells didn't make this unexpected visit any better. The men wheeled Jacob into a room with curtains pulled back to allow entrance. Slowly both of them lifted Jacob off the gourney and rested him down in the bed gently.

"A doctor will be right with you. " One of them said, but I didn't pay attention to who said it. They both left with the gourney, pulling back the curtains for privacy. My feet moved sluggishly to the chair beside Jacob. His face still twisted in the pain from his head.

"Hello, I'm doctor Carson." I looked up as the doctor walked in. He smiled as he held out his hand.

"I'm Paul Lahote." I shook his hand carefully, trying to keep myself in check. I motioned to Jacob, letting go of the doctor's hand. "This is Jacob Black. He hit his head really hard."

"May I ask how Mr. Black hit his head?" Dr. Carson pulled out a chart and pen as he took a seat in the other available chair. I knew I had to lie, but the lie came so easily.

"Jacob and me decided we wanted to go into the woods to find something that he left in there. But his father didn't want him to go alone so me, being one of his best friends, went with him. His dad gets really worried as Jacob's a klutz, so we went out to find it. Jacob then informed me he climbed a tree which is where he probably left whatever he was looking for. We reached the tree and I offered to climb up and get it but he wanted to do it himself. When he was up a few good feet from the ground his foot slipped, causing him to fall." My lie was effortless and the doctor believed every part of it as he wrote it word for word down in his charts.

"That sounds like quite a hit if he fell from the tree." I nodded as he closed the folder and stood. "I'm going to take Mr. Black for x-rays."

"Okay." I nodded slowly as he wheeled Jacob away. My eyes glared at the wall, a growl forming in my chest. I swallowed hard to surpress the growl as I pulled out my cell phone to call Billy. Billy was on speed dail, which I was very grateful for. He answered on the second ring, his voice saturated with sleepiness.

"Hello?" Billy yawned into the phone.

"Hey Billy, it's Paul." I bit my lip lightly, trying to figure out what to say.

"Oh, hey Paul. Sorry, I just woke up." He chuckled. "What's up?"

"Well..." I searched my brain for the most soothing thing I could think of to say to him. "I need you to come to the hospital."

"What for?" His voice was now full of worry. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best thing I could've told him.

"Jacob had an accident." I made my voice sound as strong as possible even though I was panicking on the inside.

"What kind of an accident?" Now his voice shot up an octave.

"Calm down Billy. Jacob just hit his head. He wanted to climb a tree to get something and I offered to get it but he wanted to do it himself." I found myself lying to him. What I also noticed was that I was trying to convince myself that it hopefully wasn't as bad as it could be.

"I'm coming right there. Stay put!" Without waiting for another word from me the line went dead. I sat there for a few moments trying to recollect myself. I knew I would have to tell Billy the complete truth when we were alone, or Jacob would. My body shuddered at the thought.

I must have sat there for a long while thinking up ways to tell Billy about the run in with the vampire me and Jacob had, because before I knew it they wheeled Jacob back into the room. Jacob looked no different than when they took him out. The only change to him was that his expression was hard, his jaw was tight. I have never seen his face look like that. His face was torn with pain.

"His x-ray results will come back momentarily." I nodded slowy at Dr. Carson before he shut the curtains to give me and Jacob some privacy.

"It's okay Jacob, your dad will be here soon. You'll be okay." I tucked a stray lock of his hair behind his ear before pressing my hand gently against his forehead. His forehead was covered in sweat as his skin was warm. "You must have a fever, Jake. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

In every sense I knew I was just trying to keep myself calm before phasing and going on a rampage. Anything could be wrong with him, but I was just hoping for the best.

"May I help you?" I heard the woman from the desk ask. I was glad I had great hearing, it was good to know if Billy was coming. In truth I knew it was Billy as there was a squeaking sound like the wheels on his wheelchair.

"Yes, please. I'm here to see my son, Jacob Black." Billy's voice was clear and full of worry just like on the phone.

"Right this way, sir." The sound of the woman's quiet footfalls came closer as she led Billy down here. My hand slid down to take Jacob's hand. A hand pulled back the curtain to reveal the woman and Billy behind it. "There you are, sir. His x-rays will be in shortly."

"Thank you." Billy entered the tiny room to sit beside me. He then looked at me as soon as the nurse left and whispered, "Now Paul, tell me the truth."

I gulped as a bit of sweat dewed on my forehead from nervousness. Billy had a right to now, and if I didn't tell him then Jacob would. And who in the sane hell knows what Jacob would say. He might say, "We ran into a vampire! He almost killed us, but Paul was there. It's alright dad, I'm fine." But I knew an argument would brew from that one, and I might never be able to see Jacob again! I wouldn't let that happen.

"Well...we were taking a walk and..." Before I could finish I was cut-off by someone's groaning. At the same time me and Billy looked right over at Jacob who was twitching in the bed. I squeazed his hand gently, the story being put off until later. "Jacob?"

"Paul?" Jacob asked softly as his eyes slowly opened. The first thing, or person, he saw was me before looking past me to Billy. "Dad?"

"Yes son, we're both here." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Billy's hand rest on Jacob's leg.

"I-I saw it dad..." Jacob now lit up, his voice a little louder.

"Saw what?" Billy was about to find out one way or another. Being the idiot that I am I sat there watching Jacob, unable to stop him from speaking his mind.

"A vampire! He was _so_ fast! And Paul...you were a wolf!" He went to lift his hands up to his face, but the hand I was holding was stopped short. Jacob looked down towards our hands and stared for a few seconds before returning his gaze to Billy. "If it wasn't for Paul being there, I would've been killed! Paul's a hero dad!"

The overwhelming shock of Jacob's words sent chills down my spin. I didn't think he would have thought like that. My gaze turned to Billy, which seemed to be in about as much shock as I was. He cleared his throat as he stared at his son.

"Now Jacob, are you sure you didn't hit your head a _little_ to hard?" Now he made a face as he spoke. I knew he would do anything to keep his son safe, but lying to him wasn't the right thing to do.

"No, Billy. Jacob isn't lying." I looked down in shame and explained everything that happened while staring at my hands. When I looked up, Billy did not look pleased.


End file.
